Now Jump
by JamSandwich
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is the son of a wealthy buisness man. Alice Brandon is the best doctor in the city. He is a upper class snob. She is a independant and sensitive woman. What will happen when they are thrown into the same event?


Jasper Whitlock parked his Aston Martin and attempted to tame his hair in the rear view mirror. He ran his hand through his messy blond locks and for the last time and made his way towards the entrance. It was the annual charity Christmas ball that many rich businessmen and their families attend. Jasper, being the youngest son of John Whitlock, one of the owners of the Whitlock Inns, made his way to his parents, the hosts of the evening. "Mother, Father" he said as he walked towards them. Jasper embraced his parents and headed towards the food table. He loosened his blue tie and poured himself a glass of semi-alcoholic fruit punch. Jasper gazed aimlessly at the crowd on the dance floor, he thought to be filled with snobbish people who did not even care for the charity to which they were donating thousands to; his parents included. He always felt like an outsider to this group of people as he was the exact opposite to them.

It took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust as there was not a single being that he had ever met that could even compare to the glorious sight of her. She stepped from the doorway and into the large ballroom. This young lady wore an emerald green dress that flared out by her ankles. Her chocolate brown curls tumbled elegantly over her bare shoulders. She peered at the happenings in the room and slowly turned to face Jasper. Her pure hazel eyes made contact with his sapphire blue one as she smiled shyly and twisted her hands nervously together. Jasper took this as his sign to make the first move; he walked over to the young lady and asked her to dance. She slowly nodded and placed her soft small hands into his large warm ones. Jasper felt something that he had never felt before. Electricity passed through their hands as they moved towards the dance floor. He placed one hand on her waist and the other held her hand. She mirrored his moved but placed her other and on his shoulders; feeling the soft contours of his muscled shoulders. Jasper's tall yet athletic frame seemed to shelter over the petite and younger body of this stranger. "Your beauty cannot pale in comparison to any of the other women here tonight. Although have not a single clue to what I should call you", Jasper asked as he spun her around. She let out a soft tinkling laugh and replied, "my name is Alice Brandon, what a about you Mr. Smooth Talker?" Smirking his signature grin he answered, "Jasper Whitlock". He spun her back and bought her close to him. She placed her small hands on his chest while he rested his on her waist. Jasper finally broke their eye contact and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go outside and watch the stars?" She nodded as she followed Jasper to the balcony.

The moon shone brightly, capturing the eyes of both Jasper and Alice. He looked down at her and smiled widely; he knew that in the few moments that he had spent with her that she was special and she was not getting away. Jasper laced his fingers with hers as she laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed contently and heard, "You are unlike any other of those in there, you are beautiful and seem amazingly bright. What are you doing here?"

"Very bluntly put Mr Whitlock." She smiled up at him and gazed into his eyes. "I'm a doctor and work at New York City general Hospital; I was invited to see who actually has been donating the thousands we receive every year. What about you, Smart Guy?" she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. He grinned at her and said, "I get dragged here every year to "finally meet someone, settle down and take over the family business" as they say", he looked down into her eyes and said, "I think I've finally met my match". Alice looked up to see a wreathe of mistletoe. She stood on her tip toes and captured her lips with his. Jasper wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. She tugged on his hair and heard him moan into his mouth. He gently pulled back for some much needed oxygen, and peppered her face with kisses; enjoying her taste. Jasper slowly drew up and looked into her eyes. "I really like you Alice, you are unlike any of these prigs I have forced to stay with for so long. You've rescued me." He whispered. She laced her fingers with his and said, "As you have I". She pulled him to her and placed her lips upon his for a sweet kiss.

The lights suddenly went out.

AN: This is my first story, please review and tell me what you think will happen.

There are some pictures put up on my profile linking with this story. Have a look!

JamSandwich


End file.
